


The Witch Born Into the Darkness (Reader insert)

by Sideofangels22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hermione and you are best friends, deciding houses later, defiant reader, kicked out reader, very slow updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideofangels22/pseuds/Sideofangels22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your mother and father had been followers for the dark lord, after Luka found out his wife Viquie was pregnant they decided that it would be best for their daughter not to be born into a dark life. Luka told the dark lord about there departure but not the reason behind it. Luka was dragged away from his wife and they could never see each other again. You (The reader) are born into a secluded life where no sunlight could reach you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Witch Born Into Darkness (Voldemort x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is hard for me to write frequently because of school but I will do my best. Thank you for being patient, also read this just as you wrote it. For those who don't like this kind of stuff I apologize but please be nice in the comments.
> 
> Nick Name = (N_N)  
> First Name = (F_N)  
> Eye Color = (E_C)
> 
> I think you get the point. haha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are born into a family who follows the Dark Lord. Once Luka discovers his wife Viquie's pregnancy, he gathers his courage to tell the Dark Lord of their departure. The Dark Lord agrees but in return demands that Luka never see his wife again nor his child. You (Reader) are born into a house that doesn't feel like home, where no light can reach you.

Light tries to sneak through the thick curtains to wake a sleeping child. The slight rise and fall of the child's chest as she clutched a plush lion.  
A woman sits by the child's side reading a children's book aloud, knowing that her child was sleeping soundly, yet wanting her to know she was there to protect. The child shifts closer to the woman, knowing who this woman was.  
This woman was an infamous witch who had escaped the wrath of The Dark Lord. Her unborn child, still forming, would never know what had happened to her father.  
Her father had sacrificed himself to save his wife and child. He hasn't died instead he had been forced to become a Death Eater, forced to kill everyone who knew him, all but his wife and child. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had obliged on one condition, that his wife and child would not see him again.  
His devastated wife, whilst being dragged away, cried out her husband's name. She was soon transported back to her house where her windows were covered in thick curtains that blocked out most of the sunlight. 

•8 year time skip•

I woke up and did my morning routine which consisted of sneaking up onto the roof before sunrise watching dawn. Today is different, because today I'm turning 11. My mother left to run some errands so I was home alone for the first time.  
So I plan to roam the woods surrounding my house for the first time. Making a mental note on where the sun was when she left.  
My mother didn't let me go beyond the garden since their are creatures who could hurt me.  
When I was little I would always ask to stay outside some more but mother would just shake her head with a smile on her face and usher me inside for lunch.  
I could stay outside forever just pondering what really was out there.  
Today I'm going to find out, I have to know what's really out there.  
My heart is pounding in my ears, I can hardly wait.  
I crawl to the side of the roof, and climb down the vines. Once my feet the ground I run inside the house to my room, I grabbed my satchel and backpack.  
I run down the stairs to the kitchen grabbing my wand and packing some food and extra clothes.  
I put on my boots and my hooded cloak, then I was on my way.  
I ran to the edge of the garden and stopped.‘  
“Mom will be angry won't she?’ I thought. Regret was slowly creeping into my veins like cancer.  
‘No I need to see the real world I can't be copied up in a house for the rest of my life’ my conscious said shaking the thought away.  
I agree and jumped over the stone wall, greeted by evergreens everywhere.  
I bit my lip but kept on walking looking around me. There was a different feeling here. I don't know how to explain it but it just felt empty.  
I heard a rustle in the woods to my left and immediately raised my wand, my hand shaking slightly.  
“Darling?” A man's voice called out, sadness and remembrance lacing his tone. A hooded figure stepped out from behind a tree “You have to go back inside, you aren't safe beyond the garden wall. If he won't kill me he'll surely kill you “ he said urgently “who are you? I don't even know who you’re talking about.” I said in a weak voice, it felt like my legs would give out at any moment.  
“I'm sorry but I have to do this for your own good” he said lifting his wand and muttering some words, a blue stream shot towards me and I was knocked back into the garden.  
I tried to get up but pain filled my right leg, when I looked down my ankle was twisted 90 degrees to the left.  
Anger bubbled inside of me, and I felt my face started to heat up.  
I stood up using my left leg and pointed my wand at the mysterious man, aiming for his head.  
“Tell me who you are” I said between clenched teeth.  
The man took a step back but stopped. “I can't say. But you can't go farther than the garden wall, or I'll be forced to hurt you. I don't like hurting you Nori but it's better than watching you die. What would your mother do? You're her whole world” he said, regret and sadness in his voice.  
I would've felt bad for him if he hadn't broken my ankle a couple minutes before.  
How would he know my name, more importantly my mom's nickname for me?  
“How do you know my name? And how do you know my mother” I said wanting to know more. Mostly who the man was.  
I was starting to grow impatient. I wasn't going to wait anymore; I needed to see this man. I raised my right hand pointing at his left hand, holding his wand and shouted “expelliarmus!”  
He flew backwards, his hood coming off his head.  
He looked at me with a look of pure shock. I pointed my wand at my leg and murmured a repair charm and my ankle turned back to its normal state. I jumped over the wall as soon as the man was out of my sight.  
When I got to the other side of the wall he was running through the woods.  
I took off after him, weaving through the trees, tripping over roots every now and then but I kept going.  
I raised my wand “Rigamortis. Stop” I said and he stopped, going rigid in place.  
He looked up at my out of the corner of his eye, I pure look of terror on his face.  
Whether he was fearing his life or mine, as he had said earlier, I didn't care at the moment. I just wanted to know the truth.  
He had an olive skin tone, wavy auburn hair that that was tied back with a black ribbon. But he had these Ocean blue-gray eyes that resembled mine.  
“Are we related?” I asked, drowning in his eyes. I let out a nervous laugh as I remembered he was still under the curse, I swished my wand and said a quick “sorry” once he got to his feet.  
“As I've said before I can't tell you for your safety as well as mine and not to mention the rest of your family. I’m sorry but it's too keep you safe.” he replied while brushing off his cloak.  
"Unfortunately I can't have you remembering me Nori, but I want you to know that I love you more than all the stars in the sky" he said with a look sadness in his eyes yet a smile on his face.  
He quickly raised his wand "expelliarmus!" And I flew back dropping my wand in the process, he picked up my wand as I scrambled to my feet, the world swaying like the open seas, like the mysterious man's eyes.  
As I looked into his ocean eyes he moved his lips but nothing came out. I felt my thoughts leave as a cloud of white blocked out the ocean blue eyes I was currently drowning in.  
The world became a headache inducing white as I blacked out.

Chapter 2

I awoke feeling less tense than before, It felt as though I were missing something. I sat up from my bed. ‘wait I wasn’t inside before I was on the roof. I don’t think I sleepwalk either and I also don’t sleep with my shoes on’ I thought looking down at my covered feet.  
I remember having a dream about a man in a cloak, talking about trying to help me but eventually he drew his wand and muttered something but from then on the dream was fuzzy.  
I decided it would be best to brew a memory potion that I've seen mother make before.  
‘Who even was this man talking about saving me’ I thought while leaving my room and climbing down the stairs to the basement.  
I heard mother humming in the cauldron room.  
‘She's back already, I thought she wouldn't be back until sundown’ my mind was really reeling now.  
I walked into the room which smelled of wolves bane “Mother what are you doing back? I thought you were coming back at sundown.” I asked as she was pouring the potion into a jar.  
She laughed “Nori. It's well past sundown, I've been back for three hours dear. You must've been tired if you don't know what time it is. Why don't you go back to bed it's past your bedtime” she said her voice soft and quite, full of affection.  
I looked at the ground and back up at mother, who was putting out the fire under the cauldron.  
‘I should tell her about the dream, she's the only one who'll help me decipher it.’ I thought letting out a slow breath of air.  
“Mother,” I paused choosing my words as she finished cleaning up “I had a dream, can you help me decipher it. I think it'll show something important “ I said leaning against the wall.  
“was it a nightmare?” She asked sounding concerned.  
Why would she be concerned, I've had nightmares before? After all she always told me that it was normal.  
“Well, not exactly, um, I don't really remember it” I said after she looked at me with fear in her eyes.  
“let's use a memory charm than?” she said asking as though it were a question but I knew that she just wanted to know.  
I sighed and nodded, sitting in a chair to my left.  
She forced a smile and went into the ingredients cupboard.  
The clinking bottles echoed around the room.  
‘Mother usually doesn't act this way, I've never seen her act so shaken before’ now I was really nervous.  
‘Could that not have been a dream but a memory charm, that dream must've been the rest of that memory leaving.  
Than how come I remembered it when I woke up? It had to be a weak spell, yeah that must be it. But that doesn't explain why mother is so shaken’ I thought filtering through all the things that could caused part of my memory to stay intact.  
I noticed that I was starting to breath heavily, whether it was mother's reaction or the entire situation, I haven't the slightest clue.  
Mother walked over with a small blue vile half full with an inky substance.  
‘Alright I just had to take a small drop for her to see my dream; not that hard’ I thought, internally taking a deep breath, knowing that it would be painful.  
I smiled up at her as she handed me the bottle, not needing to say anything; I pulled out the cork and put my index finger over the opening.  
“You have to drink all of it. I need to see the entire dream to decipher it she said before I tipped the bottle over.  
“But I thought you only needed a finger dab to see the entire dream?” I asked, getting suspicious.  
I looked inside the bottle as she explained the dream potion to me. It looked different than the dream remembrance potion. I put the bottle to my nose and inhaled. It wasn't a dream potion; it was a sleep potion.  
I looked up at mother “why did you want me to go to sleep and why are you so nervous?” I said with a tone I usually never used.  
Mother and I rarely argued but we did debate. The only time I would take a disrespectful tone with her was when we were arguing.  
“Nori I'm sorry but you can't stay here anymore” she said, her tone was the same as the man in my dream.  
“So you’re kicking me out?But Why?” I asked, I felt the tears building up in my eyes.  
“Just go Magnorian, I can't  
have you stay with me. He'll kill you and I can't watch you die!” She screamed at me with tears streaming down her face.  
This was the first time I've ever seen mother cry.  
I turned on my heel and ran out of the room, as I felt a tear fall.  
‘Why doesn't she want me anymore?’ I thought as I ran up the blurry staircase to my room.  
I threw open the door and grabbed my packed backpack. I threw on my coat and ran downstairs once again. As soon as I reached the front door I stopped, looking behind me to see if mother changed her mind.  
After waiting for a couple minutes, I opened the door and ran to the garden wall. I jumped over the wall and started looking around for the man in the hood.  
I'm not quite sure why I was looking for him I just felt like he could help me. I knew it was just a dream but I couldn't stop thinking that he was alive and real. With the thought of this mysterious man, I started running.  
I didn't know where I was going, I just wanted to be anywhere but home. Rather what I used to call home.

\-----------Time skip to nightfall------------

I don't know how long I've been out here, but the tears stopped flowing hours ago and the sun has started to set.  
The pinks, oranges and yellows didn't matter to me at all anymore. All that occurred to me was that I was alone. I had nowhere to go, I had no friends and no family besides my mother; who made me leave.  
I don't know what the real world is like, and now I've been thrust into it, I am terrified.  
I have nowhere to go, no one to go to, and I don't have any food to last a week much less a day.  
Darkness had started to take over the sky, the sun barely keeping afloat over the horizon.  
My stomach growled loudly, demanding food. I walked to a nearby tree and shrugged my bag off.  
My stomach growled once more, growing impatient.  
I opened my backpack and dug through the contents inside; I found the packaging for almonds that was unfortunately empty.  
After searching through many pockets of the bag there wasn't anything to eat.  
Anger erupted as a growl from beneath my ribcage.  
I've never hunted before, after all I never had to, but in these circumstances this is what I'll have to do to survive.  
I went back to my backpack and grabbed my wand.  
‘First water and food then firewood and shelter’ I thought, mentally making a list.  
I looked up to the sky, the stars appeared a while ago but they some even brighter than before.  
I've never seen the stars appear, I've only seen them disappear; like my mother, my home, and right now all I have left are the little stars of fear sparking every now and again.  
The sound of my stomach growling bright me out of my self pity. ‘Water is more important right now than thinking of the woman who ditched me.’ I thought sadly.  
‘Move on, there's more important things to do than sulk’ I thought biting my tongue to hold back the tears.  
I heaved a sigh and started to walk through the forest in search of water. 

\-----------------------------------------------------20 mins of walking----------------------------------------------

The pine needles crunched in half as I continued my expedition.  
The wind picked up a bit as it got darker, making it cooler than it actually was. My heart beat steadily grew faster once the sky darkened to a deep blue. I was never accustomed to the dark  
“Another thing to get used to.” I muttered. I sat down by the nearest tree and made myself comfortable.  
I let out a soft sigh and let my eyes flutter shut.  
In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.  
My mind went blank as focused on my breathing.  
In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.  
My heartbeat slowed down. The only sound I could hear was my breathing and my heart beat.  
Bu-bum. Bu-bum. Bu-bum. Bu-bum.  
I felt my body getting lighter as I felt my soul being pulled away from my body.  
It didn't hurt, but the first time I astral projected I got scared and tried to jump up for mother but I couldn't move my body since my soul wasn't with me, I was just an unmovable shell.  
When I did it the second time I picked my original body and ended up paralyzed again.  
When I felt my legs tingling I knew that my brain was telling my body to go into the sleep paralyses state.  
It was thirty seconds later that I felt my entire body tingling and pulsing. I could no longer hear anything around me which meant it was time to pull away from my physical body.  
I willed my soul to stand up, it obeyed my order and the next thing I knew I was looking down at my physical body.  
In the astral world everything around you was the same except you didn't have gravity to bring you down, you could defy the laws of physics. I could go to a different country in ten minutes but right now I needed to find water.  
I flew into the air, watching my body disappear, and get lost beneath the shade of the pine trees.  
I don't know why, but I started to go back to mother's house. I told myself that it was just too make sure especially after what she said about someone going to kill me.  
If she were to tell them that I had run away and not known where I had gone they could torture or even kill her if they couldn't get the information.  
‘Just because she hurt me doesn't mean that I want to hurt her.’ I thought sadly.  
I saw a green skull with a snake coming out of its mouth, it looked like a cloud of sickness, which never meant anything good.  
I didn't have time to find out what was going on I would find out soon enough. All I knew was that nothing good could come from it.  
I didn't waste anytime to get back to my body once I saw the cloud.  
The trees races below me and blurred my sight but my physical body was calling my soul back so I knew exactly where to go.  
As I drew nearer to my physical body it felt like something was wrong. My body was moving farther away.  
As soon as I got close enough to see my body, my heart skipped a beat. I was being carried by a cloaked and hooded figure, followed by many with the same appearance.  
I knew I couldn't go back to body to help mother now. But I couldn't go back to my body even though it was dangerous not to do so.  
That seemingly invisible string connecting your soul to your body will begin to fade if you are out of your body for too long. Your body starts to deteriorate if you're gone for more than a day. Then you go into a coma and the string is gone completely that's when you're in a different dimension, that's when your body doesn't respond and eventually dies. That is just one of the major dangers of astral projection.  
That means I have about three hours to be out of my body.  
They are from the wizarding world that much I knew from the wands in their hands. I remember the man in my dreams wearing a cloak like that and with that thought in my head I swooped down to the magic wielding figures.  
As I rushed down through the trees, creating a rush of wind, their branches shook and the pine needles shivered.  
The hooded figure that was levitating me turned around and looked at me. His gaze was hidden beneath a low hood. “I see your father broke the instructions I have him” a chilling voice said, a smile laced into his words coming from the darkness of the hood.  
“Not many wizards out witches can astral project as easily as you do.” He said seemingly impressed.  
The first figure took his hood off. I've never seen anyone with red eyes and I never imagined it to look this intimidating. “Mother” I whimpered my physical body doing the same.  
The group laughed “aw. How sweet, calling for mommy” said a offered figure in the back, giggling with such delight. “Now, Bellatrix we need her to help us, try not to kill her while she is with us.” The crimson eyed man said as if talking to a child.  
“Of course, master” the woman now named Bellatrix said a hint of laughter still in her voice. “Let's show the girl who we are. I'm sure she's been taught about us by her dimwitted mother.” the leader said growling the last words.  
“My mother is not dimwitted, she may be even smarter than you or your little posse!” I yelled, realizing how hoarse my physical bodies voice sounded.  
I was already dying. ‘I can't be stuck in this form. I still have to keep going. I hate this.’ I thought sourly. Sadness coursing through me.  
’let's go back.’ I thought sadly, feeling myself being pulled back into my body.  
My limbs started tingling as well as my fingers and toes.”come back to the living I see.“ the alpha chuckled. “Since your mother” he growled at the word “didn't tell us about you. You'll tell us everything.” he said in absolute, letting his wand lower to his side.  
The levitation spell wrote of and I fell to the ground, my back hitting the ground with a thud.  
“My Lord” A male's voice cut in. A figure stepped forward, pulling his hood down; it was the man in my dream.  
My eyes widened slightly, fear and remembrance swimming within them.  
I could do nothing but sit and watch, terror becoming more apparent in my form.  
“You broke my one simple rule Luka. Now you do know that she,” he gestured towards me. ”will be the one to decide who will live and who will live.” The leader said, as though it were an easy task.  
The man's ocean eyes widened, his jaw going slack. “Voldemort, my Lord! She's only just turned eleven.” He said, astonishment clear in his voice. Voldemort's eyes narrowed and he hissed “You broke my one rule, an easy task to follow, and this is the consequence that you must pay”. I stared in disbelief; there were more people who spoke parseltongue.  
“I'm not going to kill anyone. Much less my own blood.” I hissed at him, standing up, ignoring my shaking legs.  
Voldemort turned around, his red eyes filled with amusement. “I didn't expect that from you, (F/N).” He said, a small smile on his face.  
“Honestly, it's amazing you can stand up with your legs shaking that much, little Whisp.” He added with a chuckle. “so what is your choice (Y/N). You or your beloved father” he said smugly. ‘He won't let me leave until I choose, and he won't let my father Luka leave either’ I thought, inwardly pacing. ‘We're both going to leave, no matter how long it takes.’ I thought determinedly. I looked at my father with a small smile, but deep within, sadness swam within my soul, mirroring the eyes that looked at me with love and hopelessness. Yes, he had never been there for me when I was growing. But the proof of his love for me came when he broke his one rule just to warn me. Now it was my time to help him, it was time to finally have a dad again. “Fine. I choose myself,” I said, pausing to see if Voldemort would do anything, and when he didn't, I continued “to do whatever you want, all except kill me or my father.” I said, trying trying to making a future for my father and I. Voldemort looked at me his red eyes blazing, not with anger, but with thought. He turned his head, looking at my father in his peripheral. His gaze stood stationary on my father for a while; I began to think he was going to kill him. I was soon pulling out my wand before he looked at me once more, humming. I quickly drew my wand pointing it threateningly at the man who was deciding the answer to my proposal . The witches and Wizards drew their wands soon after, ready to kill on command. Dogs, waiting for a one word command to chase and kill, bringing it to their masters feet as a gift. Loyal, yes, but most only out of fear or lack of mental stability. A sad thing, yet that is what they were brought into. I would've felt bad, but the blood pumping through my veins and brain neurons sending fear waves throughout my entire being, had my mind on two choices. Fight or Flight. A natural feeling for anyone, especially a child who had been through so much in the past twenty-four hours. Voldemort waved his hand in a dismissive manner to his loyal and fearful followers and they followed the order, reluctantly. The order having been followed, the snake of a man (if you'd even call him a man) turned towards me and began walking. I've never had such a strong urge to run in my life, but the thought of leaving my father had me rooted to that spot.


	2. The Witch Born Into Darkness (Voldemort x Reader)

I apologize for not uploading in such a long time. I've been very busy with school, as well as writers block.   
I have started on chapter two of the story and once it is finished I will post it. I will try to keep you updated.   
Thank you for the kudos and just reading my story, even that means a lot to me. 

Love you guys - Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and taking the time to read this note but I need a bit of help getting ideas. I'd love if anyone could help with ideas and even Beta this work with me. I'd also like to let you know that I do have the second chapter started I just have major writers block. I'd appreciate the help if you'd so kindly give it. And yes I will add you to the co author spot.


End file.
